Frohe Weihnachten
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: Ein Weihnachtsfic: Kenzo Tenma macht einen Halt auf seiner Heimreise und besucht seine alten Arbeitskollegen. Was danach passiert,... Frohe Weihnachten an alle. Warning: SPOILERS!AU und leichter Slash.


Frohe Weihnachten

Fandom: Monster

Gendre: General/Romance

Raiting: G

Warnings: SPOILERS!!!!!!!! AU und etwas SLASH.

Disclaimer: Kenzo, Johan und Monsters allgemein gehören nicht mir. Alle Ehre und Lorbeeren (sind doch recht viele) gehen an den grossen Autor Naoki Urasawa.

***

"Fohe Weihnachten, Dr. Tenma!"

"Frohe Weihnachten, Fr. Müller."

"Frohe Weihnachten!"

"Frohe Weihnachten."

"Frohe Weihnachten!"

"Frohe Weihnachten, Dr. Tenma!"

Patienten und Karnkenhauspersonal grüssten den asiatischen Arzt, als dieser zusammen mit Dr. Braun gemütlich in Richtung Ausgang schlenderte.

"Es ist zwar schon lange her, dass sie hier bei uns im Eissler Memorial gearbeitet haben, Dr. Tenma, aber die Leute in Düsseldorf erinnern sich noch gut an sie", sagte der ältere Arzt. " Und die Patienten die sie nicht persönlich kennengelernt haben, haben viel von ihnen gehört. Nur Gutes, das muss man dazusagen."

schmunzelte: "Es hat uns alle sehr gefreut, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, auf ihrer Durchreise, hier im Memorial vorbeizuschauen."

"Das ist doch Selbstverständlich, . Ich bin gerade auf dem nach Hause Weg, aber einen Besuch bei alten Freunden muss ich doch ab und zu abstatten. Vor allem jetzt zur Weihnachtszeit, und wenn ich gerade in der Gegend bin..."

Die ehemaligen Kollegen waren im Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses angekommen und stellten sich gelassen an den Empfang. Tenma beugte sich über den Schalter zu den Krankenschwestern: "Frohe Weihnachten und einen schönen Heilig Abend wünsche ich ihnen.", verabschiedete er sich von den zwei Frauen. Diese lächelten und grüssten ebenso zurück. Danach wannte sich der Japaner wieder seinem Begleiter zu. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Ausgang, doch bevor sie die Glastüren erreichen konnten surrten diese auch schon auf und eine blonde Frau mittleren Alters trat schnellen Schrittes auf die beiden Ärzte zu. Beide Hände in die Hüfte gestämmt baute sie sich bedrohlich vor den Männern auf.

"Du wolltest schon gehen, ohne mich zu Begrüssen, Kenzo?", Tadel schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

"Eva…ich…", weiter kam Kenzo Tenma nicht, da besagte Dame ihm auch schon um den Hals viel.

"Ich bin froh dich wohl auf zu sehen, Kenzo! Und immer noch genauso leicht einzuschüchtern wie als ich dich kennengelernt habe."

Erleichtert lächelte Tenma zurück, seiner Sinne wieder Herr meinte er: "Ich wollte dich nicht kränken, Eva. Tut mir Leid. Aber ich habe vor meiner Abreise bei dir im Büro angerufen und deine Sekretätin sagte mir, du wärst die ganze Woche lang verreisst."

Sie winkte mit der Hand ab und schüttelte den Kopf. "War auch ursprünglich so geplant, aber die Menschen sind Heilig Abend viel zu gerne bei ihrer Familie. Mehrere meiner Geschäftstermiene sind deshalb geplatzt und so habe ich beschlossen früher nach Hause zu kommen und zum Weihnachtsessen bei den Heralds zu gehen. Gut das ich Dr. Herald noch einmal angerufen habe, der hat mir nämlich gesagt, dass du hier bist, Kenzo. Sonst hätten wir uns dieses Jahr gar nicht gesehen."

Eva strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fragte:" Hast du noch ein wenig Zeit, um etwas trinken zu gehen? Oder musst du gleich wieder zum Bahnhof?"

Kenzo sah auf die Uhr und sein Lächeln wurde unmerklich breiter. "Etwas Zeit habe ich noch."

Daraufhin verabschiedeten sie sich von , der Heilig Abend im Spital mit Aufsichtspflicht verbringen musste, und fuhren mit Evas Auto in die Stadtmitte. Dort angekommen, schlenderten Tenma und Freulein Heinemann durch die belebten Strassen, bis sie vor einem der vielen Kaffees standen. Zusammen begutachteten sie die Fassade des alten Hauses, mit den bunten Wandmalereien und den vielen Blumenkästen. Das Schild war auch immer noch das gleiche wie Jahre zuvor, als sich beide zum ersten Mal dort getroffen hatten. Nach einer Weile beschlossen sie hineinzugehen, und setzten sich an einen der vielen Fenstertische. Sie sagten sich nicht besonders viel, plauderten ein wenig über das Wetter, über die Arbeit, über gemeinsame Bekannte, bis das Gespräch zu den nähest gelegenen Freunden gelangte.

"Wie geht es eigentlich dem Jungen, der dir damals überall hin gefolgt ist? Wie war sein Name doch gleich…? Dieter?", fragte Eva.

"Dieter geht es ganz gut soweit. Er wohnt hauptsächlich bei Dr. Reichwein, ist aber auch öfters bei Nina. Direkt nach den ganzen Vorfällen, zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, hat er mit der Schule angefangen. Der Arme musste mehrere Schuljahre zurückgesetzt werden, weil er doch so viel versäumt hatte mit dem ganzen Rumgereise und weil Hardmann ihm anscheinend nur das beigebracht hat, was der Mann für notwendig empfunden hat.", erzählte Tenma.

"Am Anfang hat es richtige Probleme gegeben. Dieter war ganze zwei Jahre älter als seine Mitschüler, und das haben diese schamlos ausgenutzt um ihn zu ärgern. Nicht leicht für den Jungen, aber er hat sich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt, um mit den Anderen mithalten zu können. Mittlerweile ist er einer der Klassenbesten, und da er auch gut Fussball spielen kann, haben die Jungen aus der Klasse längst vergessen warum sie sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatten. Ab und an gibt es noch vereinzelte Vorfälle, aber dass ist eigentlich nur normal bei Jungen in diesem Alter."

"Das freut mich zu hören, Kenzo. Auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe, der Kleine hat was Gutes in sich. Nervig, aber Gut.", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Und das Mädchen? Was macht sie jetzt?"

"Nina?", nun schmunzelte auch er etwas. "Nina ist zu einer ganz hübschen jungen Dame herrangereift. Sie hat ihr Studium beendet, mit den besten Noten die man sich vorstellen konnte. Anwältin will sie werden, und ist auf dem besten Weg dazu. Herr Verdemann hat ihr einen seiner Bekannten in München vorgestellt, in dessen Kanzlei sie nun halbtags arbeitet. Nachmittags bereitet sie ihre Spezialisierung vor, oder geht arbeitetn. Das Kellnern scheint es ihr angetan zu haben, auch wenn sie nirgends lange bleibt, weil ihr die Männer immer wieder auf die Pelle rücken."

Tenma nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, während er zusah wie Eva gedankenverloren nickte. Dann sprach er weiter: "Mit denen scheint Nina ein kleines Problem zu haben. Aber ich denke nicht, dass man es ihr verübeln kann, wenn sie die Dinge sehr behutsam angeht, und zu aufdringliche Aufmerksamkeit vermeiden möchte. Aber sie scheint doch endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem sie klarkommt. Sie sagte sie wolle uns den jungen Mann beim Weihnachtsessen vorstellen, sie seien momentan nur gut befreundet. Ihre Augen haben allerdings doch schon auffällig geglänzt als sie von ihm berichtet hat."

"Demnach schliesse ich, dass du heute noch weiterfahren wirst, Kenzo. Oder irre ich mich?"

Die Frage seiner Gegenüber beantwortete er mit einem einfachen Kopfnicken. Kenzo Tenma trank seinen Kaffee aus und sah beiläufig auf die Uhr. Das Lächeln immer noch auf den Lippen, stand er auf.

"Da du gerade davon sprichst, Eva, es wird lanasam Zeit für mich zu gehen. Mein Zug fährt in einer halben Stunde ab, und ich muss noch mein Gepäck abholen."

Auch die blonde Frau stand auf, liess den letzten Rest ihres Capuchinos stehen, wickelte sich in ihren Schal, nahm ihren Mantel und bereitete sich zum Gehen.

"Und du bist sicher, dass du Heilig Abend alleine in einem Zug sitzend verbringen möchtest? Kenzo, du weisst dass du bei mir immer willkommen bist, mein Gästezimmer ist stets für dich vorbereitet. Ausserdem denke ich nicht, dass Dr. Herald etwas dagegen hat, wenn du mit zur Weihnachtsparty kommen würdest.", entgegnete sie.

"Ich danke viel mals für dein nettes Angebot, Eva. Aber ich möcht noch vor morgen Mittag bei Reichwein sein." Auch Tenma hatte sich mittlerweile den Mantel übergestreift und die Mütze aufgesetzt.

"Um diese Jahreszeit reisen viele Menschen, auch mit dem Zug. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, einsam werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht sein; das kann ich dir versichen."

Wenn Eva Heinemann jemand Anderes gewesen wäre, wäre es ihr bestimmt nicht aufgefallen. Aber so hatte die Frau auf ihrer Reise durch Deutschland Vieles gelernt, und kannte ihren ehemaligen Verlobten doch recht gut, deshalb entging ihr das gewisse, spitzbübische Etwas nicht, was sich in Kenzos Ausdruck geschlichen hatte. Der Mann hatte noch etwas vor.

"Da ich dich also nicht überreden kann zu bleiben, darf ich dich wenigstens am Zug verabschieden?"

"Warum nicht?"

Mit diesen Worten verliessen Beide das kuschlig warme Lokal, um erneut die verschneiten Strassen entlang zu gehen. Diesmal nicht ganz so gemütlich, schlenderten die Zwei zur Bahnstation. Die buntgeschmückten Strassen waren ein himmlischer Anblick, es roch nach Pfefferkuchen und heisser Schokolade mit Rum, die Menschen waren fröhlich ihre letzten Weihnachtsbesogungen am tätigen und die Feststimmung lag förmlich in der Luft. Als sie sich dem Bahnhof nährten, wurde die Stimmung etwas gedämpfter, es lag mehr Hecktig darin, die Eile noch rechtzeitig zu kommen, den Zug nicht zu verpassen, nichts zu vergessen. Dennoch waren nicht so viele Leute unterwegs wie es hätten sein können, und Tenma konnte ohne Zwischenfälle sein Gepäck aus dem Schliessfach holen. Gemeinsam suchetn sie nach dem Bahnsteig an dem der Zug nach München abfuhr und umarmten sich wie alte Freunde, die sich viel zu wenig sahen. Eva wünschte ihm eine gute Heimreise, gab ihm Grüsse für Freunde und Bekannte mit, die er erwiederte, und sah zu wie der Arzt beim lezten Aufruf zur Abfahrt in den Wagon stieg.

Tenma zwengte sich mit seiner breiten Reisetasche durch die engen Gänge, wobei so manch eine Erinnerung an alte Tage wach wurde. Diesmal war er der Schwerbepackte, der nicht durch die Zugtüren kam. Etwas schwermütiger als zuvor, nahm er die Tasche von der Schulter, und bugsierte sie längs durch die verschiedenen Wagen. So schien das Gewicht auf seinen Armen grösser zu sein, und der Weg war ansträngender, aber mindestens kam er vorwärts. Nach vielen Ellenbogen, Beschwerden und Schubsereien fand er im vierten Zugwagon nach dem, wonach er Ausschau gehalten hatte: Eines der kleinen Eckabteile, in dem noch niemand sass.

Der Arzt verlagerte das gesammte Gewicht seines Gepäcks in eine Hand, und schob mit der anderen die Abteiltür auf. Zu seienr Erleichterung blieb sie nirgends wo hängen, und der asiatische Reisende konnte sich endlich aus dem Gedränge der Zuggänge befreien. Er stellte seine Reisetasche absichtlich auf den Sitzt neben der Tür und setzte sich dann neben sie ans Fenste, so dass nur noch die kürzere Bank frei war. Auch wenn er seiner alten Freundin versichert hatte, dass er an Heilig Abend nicht allein sein würde, wollte er in dem Moment das Reiseabteil noch nicht teilen.

Kenzo Tenma lehnte sein Kinn auf die rechte Handfläche, den Ellenbogen auf den kleinen Fenstersims gestützt und sah gedankenverloren in die Fehrne. Bilder anderer Zeiten schwammen vor seinen Augen, als sich ein breiter Fluss neben den Bahnschienen entlangschlängelte, und sein Weggefährte über enorme Forellen schwärmte. Seit dem waren schon fast sechs Jahre vergangen, und es hatte sich so manches geändert. Der Mann ohne Namen, mit dem ewigen Lächeln im gesicht, einer mehr von den vielen Freunden die er während seiner abenteuerlichen Reise kennengelehrnt hatte, war mittlerweile weit weg und ganz und gar unerreichbar geworden. Damals war seine Situation nicht die Beste gewesen, und Kenzo hätte nicht gedacht dass er irgendwann einmal mit leichter Nostalgie den brenzligen Momenten im Zug nach Tschechien nachhängen würde, aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Nun konnte er etwas objektiver seine gefährliche Reise betrachten. Er hatte sie so oft Review passieren lassen, alleine, mit Nina, Dieter oder auch mit , dass er die Guten und weniger Guten Seiten von den gänzlich schrecklichen Erlebnissen trennen konnte. Damals wäre es ihm nie eingefallen darüber zu lachen, aber es hatte doch sehr lustige Momente gegeben, vor allem mit diesem Mann, an den er sich mit feundschaflicher Begeisterung erinnerte.

Kenzo schüttelte die Gedanken lächelnd von sich und wünschte Grimmer viel Glück, wohin auch immer ihn sein Weg geführt hatte. Danach konzentrierte er sich auf die Landschaft die tatsächlich von dem Zugfenster aus zu sehen war.

Weite Ebenen, die in einer anderen Jahreszeit wahrscheinlich als Felder und Wiesen zu erkennen waren, erstreckten sich in alle Richtungen. Eine dicke weisse Decke lag darüber, und gab den Anschein weich und warm zu sein. Hin und wieder konnte er dunkle Schlangenlinien sehen, die sich in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen wegbewegten; Strassen, die vom Schneedienst freigeräumt worden waren. Nur auf den Breitesten konnte er grosse Anzahl von bunten Punkten und Lichtern erkennen, die anderen waren so gut wie leergefegt. Manchmal tauchten auch kleine, schneebedeckte Baumgruppen auf, oder seine sicht wurde von Hügeln beeinträchtigt. In der Fehrne konnte er oft ansammlungen von dunklen Punkten erahnen, manche näher, andere weit weg, so dass selbst die Kirchturmspitzen nur noch zu erahnen waren. Die Sonne hatte schon ihren nach Hause Weg angetreten, und stand Tief über dem Land. Ihre Stahlen färbten die Aussicht gold-rot und liessen die Schatten im Schnee lang und dunkel wirken.

Immer wieder hielt der Zug in kleineren und grösseren Banhöfen. Dann sammelten sich die Häuser um die Bahnschienen, wie Schaulustige um ein spektakuläres Ereigniss. Konnstant

gingen Leute an der Tür des Abteils vorbei, manche hielten auch, schauten hinein und gingen weiter. Andere öffneten die Tür und fragten ob noch Plazt für sie sei. Kenzo Tenma antwortete immer das gleiche; in seinem Abteil sei nichts mehr frei.

Nach der goldenen Stunde, senkte sich Dunkelheit über die Erde. Die weisse, aber warme Landschaft, wurde zu einer kalten, blaufarbigen Idylle. Der fast volle Mond schimmerte am sternenbedeckten Himmel und liess mit einem surreales Licht die scheebedeckten Hügel, Felder, Wiesen und Wälder, die fehrnen und nahen Dörert und Städte und die vereinzelten Höfe in blau-weisser Winterpracht erstrahlen. Dieser Anblick hatte etwas einschläferndes für den japanischen Doktor und er lehnte sich etwas mehr an das kalte Glas, wobei seine Augen zufielen.

Weiterhin hielt der Zug an den verschiedenen Bahnhöfen. Immer mehr Menschen drängten sich durch die Gänge, und immer öfter wurde die Tür zu dem kleinen Heiligtum der Ruhe in dem sich der Arzt zurückgezogen hatte geöfnet. Die Stimmen der Fahrgäste übertönten das konstante Rattern der Zugmaschiene. Die Unzufriedenheit der Leute schien mit jeder erneuten Ablehnung anzusteigen, so dass Tenma schon gar nicht mehr aufsah, wenn ein Fremder den Kopf zu ihm hineinstreckte. Er liess sie ihre Frage stellen und gab ihnen höflich eine negative Antwort, danach kehrte für kurze Zeit wieder Ruhe ein.

Kenzo war schon wieder eingedöst, hatte die lezten paar Haltestellen auch kaum mehr wahrgenommen, als die Geräuschkulisse schlagartig wieder zunahm. Die Worte um seinen ungebetenen Mitreisenden zu verscheuchen lagen ihm schon auf der Zunge, als eine sanfte, ihm wohlbekannte Männerstimme fragte: "Verzeihung, dürfte ich mich vielleicht zu ihnen gesellen?"

Der amysierte Unterton liess den Arzt schmunzeln als er aufsah. Ein junger Mann, ende Zwanzig vielleicht, stand mit zwei Sporttaschen in den Händen, mitten im Abteileingang. Der hellblonde Pony fiel ihm wie jeher ins Gesicht, verdeckte dabei halbwegs die strahlend-blauen Augen. Ein freundliches Lächeln lag auf seinen eleganten Lippen während er erwartungsvoll den Asiaten anschaute.

Dieser wiess mit einer lockeren Handbewegung auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitzplatz. „Natürlich doch! Warum auch nicht?", sein Schmunzeln vergrösserte sich. „Es ist schliesslich noch genügend Platz in diesem Abteil, damit ein Zweiter es mit mir teilt."

Einige Türen weiter hörte man ein verächtliches Schnauben. Ein dicker Mann, der keine Minute zuvor Tenma die gleiche Frage gestellt hatte und von ihm abgewiesen worden war, warf einen ärgerlichen Blick in dessen Richtung und versuchte sein Glück woanders weiter.

Eine gewisse Selbstzufriedenheit spiegelte sich in den Zügen des neu Angekommenen wieder, als er mit einem leisen Kichern in das Abteil trat, und die Tür hinter sich zufallen liess. Der blonde Mann hob eine der zwei Taschen auf den Gepäckträger, stellte die andere aber auf den freien Sitzplatz, dem Arzt gegeüber.

„Ich dachte schon, du hättest den Zug verpasst", liess dieser verlauten. „Als ich dich in Koblenz nicht am Bahnsteig gesehen habe, und du danach auch nicht gekommen bist, musste ich annehmen, das dir wieder etwas dazwischen gekommen war."

Sein Begleiter stellte nun Tenmas Tasche zu der eigenen auf den Sitzt. „Immer so voreillig, Kenzo. Du nimmst viel zu viel an, obwohl du zu wenige Fakten hast. Deduktion ist wahrlich nicht deine stärke."

Nachdem er den Schiebevorhang an der Tür zugemacht hatte, lies sich der junge Mann mit einem Seufzer neben seinen Gefährten auf die Bank fallen. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie viele Menschen in diesem Zug sind? Da ist es gar nicht so leicht, jemanden in der Menge zu finden."

Seine zarten Hände strichen die langen Strähnen aus den Augen und entfehrnten das Gummiband, welches seine etwas längeren Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz hielt. „Ausserdem kann ich nichts dafür, dass du dir ausgerechnet ein Abteil am anderen Ende des Zuges aussuchst. Ich habe mich manchmal förmlich durchboxen müssen, um hier her zu gelangen.", stellte er etwas nüchterner fest. Dann wannte er sich ganz dem Japaner zu. Das Mondlicht schien wie ein Scheinwerfer durch das Fenster. So wie es die Welt draussen in bläuliches Weiss tauchte, so erhellte es nun auch die fahlen Gesichtszüge des Mannes neben Kenzo. Die fast kranhaft bleiche Haut schimmerte wie unberührter Schnee und die blauen Augen verwandelten sich in zwei reine Saphire, die Tenma eindringlich musterten. Mit den Jahren hatten sie etwas ihrer eisigen Kälte verloren, waren aber längst nicht so heiter und warm wie Ninas Augen, die eher einem strahlenden Sommerhimmel glichen.

Der Arzt verlagerte sein Gewicht, und kam seinem Nebean näher. Wenn er behauptet hätte, dass er den Mann vor sich nicht mehr fürchtete, wäre Kenzo Tenma zu einem Lügner geworden. Aber die Zeit hatte Verständniss gebracht, auf beiden seiten. Und mit dem Verstehen kam eine gewisse Nähe. Oft blieb es dabei, aber in diesem Fall, hatten beide Kontahenten sich nach mehr gesehnt.

Auch der junge Mann beugte sich vor. Der Asiate war doch einiges kleiner als er selbst, so dass er den Kopf senken musste, um Stirn an Stirn aneinander zu lehnen. Auch wenn Kenzo sich dessen nicht bewusst war, waren seine so gut wie schwarzen Augen ein umhüllender Mantel für den Mann neben ihm, der ihn in tiefste Dunkelheit tauchte. Nicht etwa die erstickende Leere die bis vor wenigen Jahren die ganze existenz des Jungen ausgemacht hatte, das Fehlen des eigenen Ichs. Es war mehr wie die dunkelheit einer kuschligen, warmen, Decke, die ihn umgab und beschützte. So weit war Johan aber noch nicht, dass er Tenma dieses Geheimniss anvertraut hätte. Statt dessen fragte er: „Hat dir schon jemand gesagt, dass du wunderschöne Augen hast, Kenzo?"

Zu seiner grossen Verwunderung lachte sein Gegenüber. „Ja, hat man."

Dass er je gedacht hatte, dass der junge Mann vor ihm unexpresiv sei, konnte sich Kenzo Tenma immer noch nicht erklären. Der leicht verdatterte Ausdruck in dessen Augen, zum Beispiel. Mann musste nur genau hinsehen, dann war Johan ein offenes Buch; allerdings bestimmt nicht für jeden Beobachter. Bevor dem Blonden noch komische Gedanken kommen konnten, erleuterte Tenmaseine Aussage: „Du."

Das Lächeln auf den feinen Zügen gewann seine Lebendigkeit zurück. „Dann habe ich dir auch schon gesagt, dass du mir mit schulterlangen Haaren am besten gefällst?", rätselte er weiter.

„Hast du auch. Aber das war vor einem knappen Monat. So schnell wächst mein Haar nicht."

Daraufhin lachten Beide. Kenzo hob die Hand, stich mit den Fingern durch das seidige, blonde Haar vor ihm und liess danach seine Hand auf der nun etwas rosigen Wange ruhen. „Ich mag dich so wie du bist am liebsten, Johan."

Das Gespräch hatte einen leicht surrealen, sehr kitschigen Ton angenommen, das wussten beide, konnten sich aber wenig daran stören. Johan mochte es von Kenzo verwöhnt zu werden, da gehörten solche Kliesches manchmal einfach dazu. Und Tenma mochte es, Johan zu umwerben. Dass er dabei doch sehr kitschig war, war einzig und allein Schuld seiner grossen Schwester. Johan grif nach seiner freien Hand, beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor, und schloss den Absteand zwischen ihnen. Sehr geübt im Küssen waren Beide nicht, aber trotzem genossen sie die zärtliche Berührung so lange es ging. Danach kuschelten sie sich näher aneinander, Kenzo legte seinen Kopf an Johans Schulter und schlummerte nach kurzer Zeit erneut ein. Sanft lehnte sich auch der Blonde an die schwarzen Stähnen. Ruhe war endlich für diese Zwei Dauer-Reisenden eingekehrt. In die Stille hinein flüsterte die sanfte, melodische Stimme: „Frohe Weihnachten, Kenzo."

Ende


End file.
